Saito Hiraga
Summary Saito Hiraga is an average boy with average grades living an average life, waiting for something to come his way. Or rather, he used to be. After being summoned into another world to a petite pink-haired mage, he was given a mark of a familiar, to which he is then. Though initially distraught, he proved to be highly adaptable as he accepted and shrugged off being essentially kidnapped and enslaved for the rest of his life, and easily adjusted to living in a new land. He is simple-minded, perverted and curious to a fault but has shown to be fiercely loyal in that he is willing to fight against all odds to keep his friends safe, and that due to his coming from a world with longer history, he is not blind to all the egotism emanating from the nobles. Also, in contrast to his peaceful Japanese upbringing, he has a great willingness to fight if it means upholding what he believes is right. Saito has also proven to be a bit manipulative, holding the weakness and emotions of others against someone in conflict, often shown when he uses Louise's weaknesses as his defense mechanism against her constant temper tantrums. Saito also appears to be emotionally strong in certain situations that involve the safety of his beloved, and he tries to see others unbiased, in that he'd rather see someone for who they are and not for social standings. Despite this, he is still a teenage boy with perverted desires for multiple women, in spite of his devotion to Louise, much to her ire. Due to his unique status as a void familiar, he is granted by the runes on his left hand the power of Gandalfr; the left hand of God. This allows him superhuman physical characteristics in conjunction with full mastery of any item categorized as a weapon, provided, he wields said weapon. How wide the said category is up for debate as it recognizes a World War II jet fighter as a weapon, and thus granted Saito knowledge on how to use and maintain it. Regardless, his main weapon is a single-edged sentient two-handed sword known as Derflinger who has the ability to absorb magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-A, higher against magic attacks with Derflinger Name: Saito Hiraga (Hiraga Saito in the Japanese reading), Gandálfr, (former) Lífþrasir, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, Saito de Hiraga des Ornières, Knight of Ondine, Lord of De Ornielle Origin: Zero no Tsukaima Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Void Familiar, Landlord, Knight, Imperial Guard Sub-commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (when armed with a weapon), Has the ability to master any weapon he touches and use it in the most effective way via the Gandalfr runes, Skilled swordsman (Is trained in swordsmanship outside of his Gandalfr powers), Familiar link allows seeing through the eyes of his master, Magic absorption via Derflinger, Can power up a void mage's spells via the Lífþrasir runes (Though this power has since expired along with his familiar title and runes), Statistics Amplification via Gandárlf, Enhanced Senses (When Gandárlf is activated the opponent seems slower to him), Teleportation via Derflinger (when user is heavily injured and dying), Limited Air Manipulation via Air gusts, Resistance to Pain (Gandárlf actively nullifies Pain so Saito can fight) . Attack Potency: Human level | Small Building level (Blocked Fouquet's Golem's steel-punch), higher against magic attacks with Derflinger (Temporarily blocked Henrietta and Wales Hexagonal magic, which was stated to be able to blow a castle away, but was ultimately overwhelmed by it) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic+ (Weaved through a hail of arrows and spells, and blitzed through an entire army 70,000 strong) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | [[User blog:DontTalk/Saito blocks Golem fist - Zero no Tsukaima calc|'Class K']] Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class, higher against magic attacks with Derflinger Durability: Human level (Withstood getting bullied by Guiche's brass golem) | Small Building level (Tanked blows from the large golems), higher against magic attacks with Derflinger Stamina: Athletic Human (Was able to standstill against Guiche's brass golem) | Greatly Superhuman (Took on an army of 70,000 soldiers and injured 250+ and he was holding back as he was just going for the higher commanders, Saito also avoided killing them) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Up to a few tens of meters with air gusts he can produce with his swings, 50 meters effective range up to 100 meters with SIG-SAUER P226, 350 meters effective range with AK-47, 550-800 meters effective range up to 3600 meters with M16, 503 meters effective range up to 2743 meters with Lee-Enfield, 200 meters effective firing range with M72 LAW Standard Equipment: *'Derflinger:' Derflinger (or Derf, as Saito has taken to calling him) is an old, rusty, magical, talking sword Saito and Louise bought for cheap due to his penchant of annoying the shop owner, later revealed to be a legendary sword thousands of years old. Derflinger has the ability to absorb spells, but more powerful spells like those of a Square-class mage takes longer to absorb. He can also take control of his wielder and move them to safety if the wielder faints, but this uses up his own store of magic (Willpower). And in Volume 19, it is revealed if his physical form is destroyed he can move onto another weapon (or in the Void familiar runes) in the vicinity to survive with all his abilities, though it takes a while to do so. Due to his age, Saito and Louise often come to rely on him for various information, including oddly enough, relationship advice. His wisdom is such that he was able to deduce that Louise is actually a Void mage, Tiffania is an elf (despite her ears being hidden by a hat), Sylphid is an extremely rare Rhyme Dragon (who are believed to be extinct or heavily endangered) and he recognized the elf, Bidashal's magic shield despite it being of elven origin, who are enemies of mankind. In Volume 19, it was revealed Derflinger is a 'spirit sword' made by the first Gandalfr, Sasha, using elven magic and was the same blade that pierced Brimir's (the first Void mage) heart and leads to his death. And the consciousness of the sword can hop between blades if necessary when the old vessel is destroyed. Currently, Derflinger resides in one of Saito's katanas. Other weapons include: SIG Sauer P226, AK-47, Staff of Destruction/M72 Law, M16 assault rifle, Lee-Enfield, Zero Fighter jet, Flak 88 anti-aircraft/anti-tank gun, Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger tank Intelligence: Average (in terms of academics), trained in swordsmanship, master level with any weapon via Gandalfr runes (The runes do not give the user a fighting style, but it does give the user knowledge on how to use a weapon most effectively.) Weaknesses: His power comes from his runes that activate when he touches an item that is made to be a weapon, therefore, disarming him will revert him back to normal human levels. Key: Without a Weapon | With a Weapon/Gandalfr Runes Activated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tomochika Dannoura (Instant Death) Tomochika's Profile (9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zero no Tsukaima Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Revived Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Knights Category:Isekai Characters Category:Gun Users